Blood That Binds Us
by dave7x7
Summary: Alice has a vision of a young man mortally wounded defending others. Not only by helping him will she help herself but her whole family as well. Together they take a journey of friendship and love and fight those that wish to destroy their family - I plan on going through all 4 twilight books - Main POV is Harry. Vamp!Harry/Alice. NO SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**ALICE POV**

It was a beautiful early summer day in Forks, and I found myself taking a walk through the woods. My family were all off doing their own things. Carlisle was at the hospital working. Esme was finishing up some blueprints for a client's house that was supposed to be built somewhere in Los Angeles. Rosalie had drug poor Emmett off to the mall on a shopping spree, and Edward was doing whatever it is that Edward does. I skipped through the trees humming my favorite song, admiring the rich greenery and sounds of the local wildlife. I try to keep an upbeat attitude, but I do get lonely every now and then. I had been alone since the man I thought was my mate decided that he couldn't handle the lifestyle and diet of our coven. He had left me and the family over forty years ago, and the last I heard he was living back in Mexico with a couple old friends of his. I don't hold any grudges against him. I knew he had lived a very hard life before we met, and he struggled every day against his blood lust.

I had just started singing the chorus of the song I was previously humming when my gift kicked into high gear. Reality blurred and I was pulled into the vision. I saw a good looking older teen of around 18 or 19 years old with eyes of the most gorgeous shade of green I had ever seen. I could tell he was in London, having been to that particular city many times over my long second life. I didn't know why but I felt a connection with this young man. The vision rapidly changed. I could clearly see him as one of us and the emotions pouring off the new vision were almost palpable. He made our family so incredibly happy that I would have cried if it were physically possible. The vision changed again, and this time the young man was leaving a small street festival. It was already dark and since the festival was still going strong, there wasn't anyone else on the street that I could see. Just then I heard a female scream, and the young man ran around the corner to investigate. As soon as he rounded the corner he saw the woman getting mugged by a man with a gun. He already had the woman's purse and was pointing the gun at her. The man cocked the hammer back and smirked at the woman. The young man immediately ran towards the woman and pushed her out of the way just as the gun went off. My breath hitched as I saw the bullet tear through the front of the young man's neck and out the back. The armed assailant fled as the hysterical woman knelt down next to the young man. She didn't know what to do, obviously being in shock from the traumatic experience. She just held his hand as blood pooled over the brick sidewalk and wept as he took his last breathe.

I snapped out of my vision and ran back to the house as quick as I could. I jumped on the internet and searched for street festivals being held in London. There was only one and tonight was the last night it was being held. Luckily I could see Big Ben in the far background during the vision so I new the time. The street signs let me know the crossroads where it would take place. I did some quick mental calculations for the time difference and found I only had a handful of hours to get there. I pulled out my phone and dialed my fathers number.

"Hello Alice," Carlisle answered.

"Carlisle I don't have much time to talk. I had a vision of an older teen boy getting shot in London tonight No one's going to be there to help him He needs me. I'm going after him to either help him or if I don't make it in time, change him," I said, slightly panicked.

"Are you sure that's wise? As much as I hate it, you know we can't save everyone," he said sadly.

"I'm sure Carlisle. There's something special about him He's going to be part of the family, changed or not," I replied.

Carlisle sighed. "Very well Alice. How will you get there?"

"I'll never make it in time by plane. If I run across the country and swim the Atlantic then I should make it in time," I said, checking my watch again.

"I'll arrange a private jet to bring you back. Call me when you get there. Take Edward with you. You may need him."

"I will and thank you Carlisle! You're the greatest," I said happily.

"So I've been told," Carlisle laughed and hung up.

I ran and quickly told Edward what the plan was. I grabbed my credit cards, passport, and anything else I thought I might need and threw them in one of my expensive waterproof handbags. Edward joined me a second later and we ran out into the open country towards the east coast.

**HARRY POV**

I was not having a good day. First I stubbed my toe as soon as I got out of bed, then I noticed that I had run out of both tea and coffee. I dropped my brand new racing broom and put a small nick on the handle, and later I couldn't find anyone to go to the London street festival with me since nearly all my friends were either dead, busy, or out of the country. Oh yeah! Did I forget to mention that I got shot in the neck by a gun toting madman. Hermione always did say that I was too heroic for my own good. I'm inclined to believe her. 'Fuck! This sucks ass,' I thought. I survived wizard wars, killing curses, dark creatures, and crazy fan girls only to be taken out by a muggle bullet. At least the woman I saved is kind of cute. I'd ask her out if there wasn't a gaping hole in my windpipe. As the darkness crept over my conscious mind I thought it would be good to finally see my parents and all my friends again. The last I saw was a very beautiful black haired girl leaning over me before the darkness consumed me and fire ignited my veins.

**ALICE POV**

Edward and I had just arrived in London with only minutes to spare. I quickly pulled a map from my bag and found my location and the location I needed to be at. We ran as fast as we could across the city. As we approached our destination we heard a gunshot in the distance and my stomach dropped in fear. 'What if we're too late!' I thought. We made it to the intersection and found the woman holding on the the boys hand as he struggled to breathe.

"Edward deal with the girl!" I said.

"Excuse me miss. Please go for help while we try to stop the bleeding!" he told her. She nodded her head, stood up, and ran back around the corner towards the festival. Edward having medical experience checked him over. "He's not going to make it Alice. If you're really going to change him then it needs to be now," he told me calmly. I nodded and bent over him. My last thought before I sunk my razor sharp teeth in his throat was that it was a damn shame such a brave person was dealt such a terrible fate.

As my teeth pierced his skin, a flavor that could only be described as unworldly filled my throat. He tasted glorious. I had to use every ounce of restraint I had to keep from drinking his blood and only allow the venom to enter his bloodstream. As his back arched and he cried out in pain, I knew I had delivered enough into his system.

"Call Carlisle and tell him what happened and ask him what to do next," I told Edward. He nodded and called up the head of our family.

"Carlisle we weren't able to save him but were able to initiate the change. Alright. Okay good. Yes we will take him there. We'll call back shortly. Alright goodbye," he said as he hung up. "We need to get him to the house that Carlisle owns just outside the city limits. It's quite secluded so no one should hear him scream as the venom spreads further. He also booked a private jet that I'll be piloting to get us to New York. We have to be at the private terminal in seven hours. Once we arrive in New York to refuel, Carlisle will be waiting there for us. Once we get him situated at the house, I'll go out and rent us a van," he stated.

"Okay good. You carry him and I'll lead and use my visions to make sure we don't run into any unnecessary problems," I said, standing up. Edward lifted the young man into his arms bridal style and we took off before the police decided to make an appearance. We ran through back alleys and down deserted roads until we left the city. We made it to the beautiful cottage and Edward pulled a key from his pocket and unlocked the door. "Place him on the couch," I told Edward and he complied. I really hated the fact that the young man was in such pain. His screams were torturous. I got a hand towel and wet it with cold water to wipe his sweaty brow. As I sat there beside him wiping the sweat from his forehead, I took the time to examine him closer. He had a handsome face. He had a strong jaw and angular cheek bones. He had a very cute little nose but the feature that stood out the most was the jagged scar on his forehead. I briefly wondered how he got it. I decided to check his pockets. During the change, he'll eventually thrash about in pain and personal items that stay in your pockets tend to get destroyed. I checked the front and back pockets of his jeans and only found a small box. It looked like a trunk, only miniaturized. I checked the rest of his body and found a short wooden stick inside a leather holster attached to his wrist. I soon found a second attached to his lower leg. 'Hmm. Maybe he's some sort of Maestro in training or something'. I giggled at the thought. I put his personal belongings into my handbag. Edward said he was going to go pick up our transportation and left. As I sat there watching him, I decided to give our young hero a name. Every hero deserves an awesome name. "I dub thee, Skippy."

**HARRY POV**

I didn't know how long I was in hell. That was the only explanation. I obviously died and went to hell. What else is capable of burning you from the inside out. It felt like molten rock had replaced my blood. Every second felt like an eternity. I prayed for my heart to fail and allow me to pass into a peaceful afterlife, but my traitorous heart kept beating strong. Seconds felt like minutes and minutes felt like hours. I didn't know what I did to deserve such a fate. With every beat of my heart the pain grew. Every beat fanned the flames of my own personal hell. I wasn't sure if I was screaming or not. I could only assume that I was. Lucifer himself would cry out in agony if he experienced this torture.

**ALICE POV**

Edward landed the jet at a private airport in upstate New York. Immediately workers and mechanics started refueling and inspecting the aircraft as Edward left the cockpit to go and find Carlisle. I stayed on board to take care of Skippy. His screams were getting worse and I knew that the worse was yet to come. All I could do was towel his forehead and hold his hand so that's what I did. A few minutes later my father and brother climbed into the jet and walked to the back of the jet where me and Skippy were.

"How is he?" Carlisle asked.

"He's as good as can be expected. The pain seems to be getting worse," I replied. Carlisle nodded his head knowingly. He checked his watch.

"He's following the normal schedule so that's good. He should be waking in a little over two days," he stated professionally.

"Have you told the family yet?" I inquired.

"Of course," he said smiling. "Esme was absolutely thrilled. She has already began decorating a room for him. Emmett was very excited to have another male around and Rosalie is angry that she wasn't consulted before the decision was made," he laughed.

I rolled my eyes. Typical Rose. It's always about her. "She'll get over it. I have seen the future after all. Sooner rather than later she's going to absolutely adore him."

"I'm sure you're right Alice. How much longer until we take off Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"Approximately fifteen minutes," he answered.

"Good. The sooner we get him home, the better I'll feel," he said, feeling Skippy's forehead.

The four hour flight was uneventful and after we landed, Esme met us near the hangar of yet another private airport. Thankfully this one was only a couple hours drive from Forks. As soon as Esme laid eyes our newest guest, she instantly fell in love. She squealed and cooed about how cute he was much to Carlisle and Edward's amusement. We all loaded into the van that Esme had brought and drove home.

We pulled into the drive way and were met by Rose and Emmett. Emmett wanted to see his newest brother. He probably wanted to brainwash him while he's still in the middle of the change. Rose was being Rose and sneered. "Why did you have to bring someone new into the family? He could endanger us or wipe out half the town!" she said angrily.

"Stop it Rose. He'll be fine. We'll all help him," said a smiling Emmett and was rewarded with a glare from her.

"Ugg! Fine! Just don't come complaining to me when we have to pack up and leave in the middle of the night because he couldn't control himself!" She stomped her way into the house.

"Don't worry, she'll come around," I said smiling. "Let's get him inside."

We carried him into the house and put him in an unused room upstairs. After that was taken care of I showered and changed my clothes. I then did what any girl would do with too much time on their hands. I went shopping. Since I wasn't able to leave my dear Skippy's side, I brought my laptop and sat by his bed and shopped online. He was going to need new clothes after all. That's how the following two days were spent. I kept my visions trained on him so that I would know when it was time for him to wake. As the hours passed I finally got the vision I was waiting for.

"Everyone! It's nearly time!" I called out. The whole family were at my side in an instant.

"How much longer?" Carlisle asked. The boys stood nearest to him since waking as a newborn vampire can be quite confusing and scary. They wanted to make sure he didn't attack the female members of the family.

"He'll open his eyes in 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... "

**HARRY POV**

The fire was getting worse. For a moment I thought it was about to end. The flames slowly started leaving my limbs. Unfortunately the flames in my chest grew exponentially. My heart started beating faster and faster. The pain was too much to bear. Once the pain reached it's apex, my heart gave its final failing beats and stopped as did the pain. My eyes snapped open.

The first I saw was the ceiling of a white room. I could see the many imperfections of the plaster. I could see tiny dust particles with such clarity that it amazed me. I heard someone clear their throat and another voice say, "He's so beautiful." Startled, I jumped up and spun around faster than I ever though possible. I backed into a corner and let out a low growl that shocked me.

"Calm down. No one here is going to harm you," said a man with brown hair. "My name is Carlisle Cullen and this is my family," he said, gesturing towards the others in the room. "This is my wife Esme," he said as he wrapped his arm around the waist of a very beautiful woman with long chestnut colored hair and a kind aura. "This is my son Edward," indicating towards a young man with bronze colored hair. He nodded and smiled. "This is my son and his wife, Emmett and Rosalie." The male was a hulking man with huge muscles, curly black hair, and a wide smile. His wife, a statuesque blonde with a curvy body, and while gorgeous, wore a sneer that would put a Malfoy to shame. "And last but certainly not least, my daughter Alice," he said pointing to a short, beautiful, young woman with short, spiky hair. She had a large smile stretched across her face as she stood there rocking on the heels of her feet. I examined each of them trying to determine if they were a threat. I thought it was strange that they all seemed to have golden colored eyes. The leader of the family spoke again. "I know this must be confusing to you. Please tell me, what do you last remember?" he asked.

I thought about it for a fraction of a second. "The last I remember was a woman in trouble and me getting shot. After that, I just remember pain." MY eyes widened at the sound of my voice. It was so smooth and silky. For some reason it reminded me of the way Veela sound. Almost perfect. "What's wrong with my voice?" I asked shakily.

"I'm sorry to say that you were indeed shot and when my daughter and son found you, you were seconds away from death. My daughter Alice is a seer of sorts. At the moment we are in Forks, Washington in the U.S. She had a vision of you dying in London and immediately went to your aid. Unfortunately she was unable to keep you from getting injured. The next part my shock you. Once she was unable to stop your assault, she decided on another course of action. You see, my family and I are vampires," he said sounding a bit on edge.

My eyes widened even further. I went through what I knew about vampires in my mind. I found it much easier to recall and sort through memories and knowledge now. "You changed me?" I asked, already knowing the answer. The short pixie like girl answered for him.

"Yes. I had a vision of you dying. But I also had a vision of you as one of us. In the vision you were part of the family, and you made us so incredibly happy. And we made you happy in return. I'm sorry. I really am but if you give us a chance I know what I saw will be true," she said sounding nervous and a little sad.

It was a lot to take in. I didn't have anything against vampires other than the fact that they hunt humans. But I knew with a few specialized potions, I wouldn't have any problems avoiding feeding from humans. I didn't know much about vampires other than they're faster and stronger than normal people. Something she said did hit a sore wound that had never fully healed. Family. I had never truly had one. My parents were murdered when I was too young to remember them. The Weasley's were like a family but most were dead now. All my friends were gone. The only person that I considered family that I had left was Hermione, and she moved to Australia to make up for lost time with her parents. I had been completely alone while living in England. My only company was the occasional roll in the sheets with random fan girls. I was very lonely. "Family," I whispered. Something else struck me and I started to panic. Had I lost my magic? Looking around the room, I spotted a vase sitting on a side table. I waved my hand and it instantly turned into a house cat. Letting out a breath of relief, I transfigured it back. I looked up and saw everyone looking at me with wide eyes.

"What?" I asked defensively.

"How are you able to do that?" the boy I knew was named Edward asked.

"I thought vampires knew about magic. Most vampires can't use it the same way I can but even so, they are still magical creatures," I said warily. The man named Carlisle shook his head.

"I've never heard anything about it. I'm sure we will have plenty of time to discuss it later though. I must say, you're doing incredibly well for a newborn. Most are very wild for the first year of their new life. You seem very well adjusted. Even so you must be thirsty. You need to go hunt."

"I won't harm a human," I stated with a glare.

"My family and I are vegetarians of sorts. We only hunt animals," he said smiling. That did make me feel a lot better. Perhaps they can help me keep from hurting anyone. "By the way, can you please tell us your name? I doubt you want my daughter Alice to keep referring to you as Skippy," he asked.

"My name is Harry Potter," I said. The burning in my throat was getting painful and I subconsciously rubbed it. The girl named Alice must have seen because she came up to me and grabbed my hand.

"Come on. We'll hunt together," she smiled at me. I gave her a small smile as she dropped my hand and walked over to the window and threw it open.

"Make sure there are no humans in the area," Carlisle reminded her.

"I will Carlisle," she said as she threw her short legs over the window's ledge and dropped out of sight. I walked over to the window and looked down. It was quite a drop. Luckily heights never bothered me so I threw my legs out the window and jumped as well. It was a very strange feeling. I was falling the same speed any normal human would fall but at the same time, it seemed much slower. I easily landed without a sound. I smiled at Alice and she smiled back. "Let's go eat," she said as she continued to smile. She took off and I followed after her. Running so fast was fantastic. It was quite an experience. We ran blindingly fast but everything stayed crystal clear. I could see tiny insects scurrying amongst the moss covered ground. I could see each of the minuscule veins on a leaf as it slowly fell to the floor. My smell and hearing were amazing as well. I could smell every animal in the area and I instinctively knew what they were. I could hear bugs crawling up the tree trunks searching for food. I was studying the sights and sounds of the forest when Alice stopped me. "Right here is good. Now use your senses and let your instincts take over," she said as she backed up and gave me room. I stood there silently examining my surroundings. I could hear four heartbeats about a quarter mile south. Without realizing it I was already running towards the smell of blood. Venom pooled in my mouth as I broke through the tree line and tackled a large buck to the ground. I sank my teeth into his neck and drained him dry of his life giving fluid. One buck not nearly being enough I chased after the others that had been spooked. I easily caught up and drained the other three. Looking down at my clothes I could see they were a mess. They were covered in blood and dirt. I wandlessly cast a cleaning charm on myself and looked for Alice. I turned around and found her smiling at me. "Thirst under control now?" she asked.

"Yes much better thank you," I said, returning her smile. "Do you need to hunt as well?" I asked.

"No I hunted yesterday. C'mon lets walk back to the house," she said grabbing my hand. "You're doing great you know. Most have trouble adjusting to the life of a vampire."

"It's really not much different from my normal life. I'll live a lot longer and I can't eat normal food anymore but it's not so bad. At least not so far," I said. Besides I already knew about vampires and I knew what to expect. Luckily the wizarding world didn't have many prejudices against vampires. At least not nearly as many as they did against werewolves. It was probably because vampires in the wizarding world used potions to curve their blood lust and generally stayed to themselves, only venturing into magical alleys when needed.

"I'm glad," she smiled. "I know you're probably nervous. I would be too if I had a bunch of strangers telling me the life I knew was over and they would be my new family. Try not to worry too much. I have seen the future after all and everyone is going to love you so much," she said, stopping to give me a tight hug. I stiffened up for a second before I let myself hesitantly hug her back. We broke apart and continued our journey home.

"So how do your visions work exactly?" I asked. I studied Alice's face. She was very beautiful and looked like the type of person who was always happy. She wore a cute smile and a dreamy expression. She reminded me very much of Luna. Alice had porcelain skin and short spiky hair that oddly enough worked well for her.

"Well my visions are subjective. I can only see the consequences of decisions. If someone decides to do something, then I see what's going to happen to him. If he changes his mind and does something else instead, then my vision changes as well."

"Hmm that sounds useful. Although it does take the mystery out of life," I chuckled.

She giggled. "Yeah it can be really useful at times and a real headache at other times. Do you know that I can't even sit through a movie because I'll see what happens at the end?" she pouted. I laughed.

"I would hate that. Although I haven't seen a movie in ages," I stated.

"Oh don't worry. Now that you're living with us you'll watch plenty. There's always a movie on at the house and we go to the cinema nearly every week. You _are_ going to stay here right?" she asked hesitantly.

"I've thought about it and I think I would like that. I don't have anyone to go back home to. I don't have any responsibilities back in England either. I will have to make a trip back there soon to get a few affairs in order but that won't be a problem for me." I enjoyed our walk through the forest. It was a beautiful collage of greens and browns. The weather here was similar to the weather back home. It was kind of comforting.

"Great!" she squeal as she twirled around. Every step she took made her look like she was dancing. Every word she spoke sounded like a melody. She was a very strange creature. Quite adorable but definitely strange. "When you go back, I'll go with you. Someone has to be there to keep you in line Harry," she stated cutely.

"Fine," I laughed

We made it back to the house and my nerves kicked back up until Alice hugged me and said everything would be okay. We walked through the door to find the rest of the family sitting in the living room. Emmett and Edward were watching sports on the tele, Rosalie was reading a magazine, and Carlisle and Esme were quietly conversing in hushed tones. The house was quite lovely. It had plenty of large windows and had a very open kind of feel to it. It was decorated in mostly whites. Carlisle looked up and smiled at us. "Welcome back," he said. "How was your hunt?"

Alice answered for me. "Oh it went quite well."

"Excellent. Now why don't we sit down and talk for a bit," he said. I nodded and Alice and I walked over and sat next to him on the couch. "Do do you have any questions so far?" he asked.

"Yes. Alice explained about her being a seer. Do all vampires have special abilities?"

He shook his head. "No most don't. Out of the six of us, only Alice and Edward have extra abilities. Alice as you know can see possible futures and Edward can read minds."

My eyes widened at hearing about Edward reading minds. I immediately drew on my Occlumency and threw up the strongest mental shields I could muster. Needless to say that they were quite strong. Edward's head snapped up and looked at me.

"How are you able to block me?" he asked sounding intrigued. Everyone else looked at me as well.

"It's called Occlumency. It's the art of shielding one's mind against outside intrusion," I stated sheepishly.

"Fascinating," Carlisle said, rubbing his chin in thought. "I take it you weren't exactly the average human before the change?"

I laughed at the thought of me ever being normal. "No I was a wizard. I went to a school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for seven years starting at the age of eleven. During that time me and my friends got sucked into quite a few adventures. Later I was trained by some of the best in their magical fields. A dark lord named Voldemort took power and a prophecy was made stating that I was the only one that could stop him, hence the need of extra training. There was a civil war and many of my loved ones were killed before I finally defeated him," I said sadly. Alice grabbed my hand and held it tight. I looked up and gave her a small, caring smile which she returned.

"I'm terribly sorry for your loss," said a sad Esme, holding on to her husband's hand.

"Thank you Esme," I said. "I'm sure you have many questions about the magical world so I'll try to answer all I can."

"That's wonderful," said a happy Carlisle. "How is it that no one has ever seen or heard of the so called magical world?"

"Because we hide from the mundane world. We have wards that keep our homes and businesses invisible to those who don't have magic. We have hidden alleys and villages where we shop. We have charms that make ourselves unnoticeable and usually if someone accidentally finds out about our world, they get Obliviated. Obliviation is when a piece of information is erased from someone's mind. In this case it would be the knowledge of the magical world. Some do find out legally though. Sometimes children are born with magic from two parents that aren't magical. These children are called muggleborns. Obviously their parents learn of the magical world once the children turn eleven and they get their invitations to attend a magical school," I said looking around to gauge the other's reactions.

"That's quite fascinating. What all can you do with magic?" he asked hopefully.

"You can do pretty much anything from cooking and cleaning all the way up to making yourself immortal. There's really no limit if you truly understand how to use it."

"Can you show us some magic?" Emmett asked smiling. His smile was infectious. He seemed very carefree and easy going.

I smile back and said, "Sure, stand in the middle of the room please." Without asking any questions he got up and stood in the middle of the room with a wide smile on his face. Without further notice I started waving my hand at him in intricate patterns. First his hair turned blonde and grew halfway down his back, his clothes turned into a beautiful red backless ballgown, and his sneakers became five inch high heels. To add the cherry on top, his breasts grew into phenomenal D-cups. Everyone sat there in utter shock until Alice burst into a fit of giggles.

"Why is everyone looking at me like that?" he asked, obviously confused. I conjured a full length mirror for him and laughed when his eyes went as wide as saucers. "Damn! I always knew I'd be hot as a woman!" he said while fondling his new fun bags.

"Emmett! Control yourself!" said a still in shock Esme. I laughed and waved my hand to change him back to his normal appearance. Another wave of the hand and the mirror vanished.

"That is quite extraordinary! Are there perhaps any books available on the magical world?" asked Carlisle. He looked very excited to be able to study something new.

"I have two large libraries back in England that I'll have to go get eventually. I had a few books in my trunk that I was carrying at the time of my attack. Do you know what happened to it and my wands?" I asked hopefully. I really didn't want to lose the trunk or the wands.

"I have them in my purse," replied Alice and zoomed off and returned in less than a second carrying her handbag. She reached in, pulled out my wands and shrunken trunk and handed them to me. I thanked her and put my trunk on the floor. With a wave of my hand the trunk reverted to its normal size. I placed my thumb on the first out of seven locks and the lid popped open. I moved my invisibility cloak and tossed it to Alice to hold while I rummaged through it and pulled out books on ancient magical history, magical creatures, and a few old spell books. I handed them to Carlisle.

"That's so cool how it shrinks!" Alice squeaked out. "Can you do that to other things?" she asked.

"Yeah most things," I laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Oh I am definitely taking you shopping with me then," she said smiling and clapping her tiny hands together. Everyone laughed. "By the way Harry, what exactly is this that I'm holding? It doesn't feel like any material that I've ever touched," she inquired, holding up the cloak and looking it over.

"It's my invisibility cloak. It's been in my family for hundreds of years," I simply stated.

"You mean this can make you invisible?!" she asked in wonder. I nodded and told her to wrap it around her shoulders, much like I did when I first received it. I laughed as her body disappeared and all that was left was a floating head.

"Wow that's cool!" yelled Emmett. He went up to Alice to look closer. "Let me try! Female locker room here i come!" he said trying to grab it away from her.

"I'm not done yet!" she said, dancing away from his reach.

"Children please. Try to act your age," said an amused Esme. The next hour or so continued in the same fashion. Eventually Esme led me up to the top floor and showed me my new room. It was enormous and was already furnished with beautiful oak furniture. The walls were a deep burgundy red. There was a king size bed which she said she added because she didn't know if I wanted one or not. There was a large elegantly crafted desk which I loved. There was also a couple of night stands and a large empty bookshelf against one wall along with a large set of dresser drawers against the opposite wall. Esme led me to the closet and I was mesmerized when I opened it up. It was nearly half the size of the room! Not only that but it was packed full of brand new clothes and shoes. She explained that Alice went a bit overboard. I walked inside and explored a bit. It seemed all the clothes were high quality and expensive. I noticed a full length mirror placed along the back wall of the closet and my mouth dropped wide open from what I saw. I barely recognized myself. Sure I knew my voice changed some but I assumed I would look mostly the same. I was wrong. Yes it seemed the old me was the basic template but I doubted anyone I knew would recognize me now. I was quite a bit taller. I guessed around 6'2. I had thin, lean muscles that made me look like a professional swimmer. But my face and eyes were by far the biggest change. My eyes, once emerald green were now scarlet red. I knew that would change in a couple months but it was still shocking. My face changed quite a bit. My jaw was more defined and my lips were much fuller. At least my nose was still the same. My skin was paler than before but that wasn't such a big deal. I had always been fairly pale. My eyes seemed bigger and my eye lashes were extremely full and long. My eyebrows seemed thinner and neater. Overall, I thought I looked okay. Definitely better than before. My hair was no longer a wild mess. I had used my Metamorphmagus abilities to keep my hair short and manageable but since I was unconscious for over three days, my hair reverted back to my base state. It had been quite a long time since it was last cut. It flowed over my shoulders and halfway down my back. It was raven black and very thick and full. I concentrated on my metamorphing ability and was happy to find my eyes change back to their normal color. My eye color was the only thing I had left of my mother and I didn't want to lose that.

I exited the closet and unpacked some of the items in my seven compartment trunk. I placed my cloak in a bed side drawer along with the photo album Hagrid had given me. Most of my items were left in my trunk. I did pull out my money bag though and counted out how many galleons I had with me. A little over three thousand would last me until I visited England and made a stop a Gringott's. I really needed to do something about this blood lust though. I had fed a couple hours ago and my throat was already burning. If a human were to walk by they probably wouldn't stand a chance of making it out alive. I reached into my trunk and pulled out my mail order catalog for the apothecary in Diagon Alley. I flipped to the section that had ready made potions for magical creatures. I had never realized how expensive the Wolfsbane potion really was. No wonder werewolves could rarely afford it. The potion I was looking for was just as expensive though. The potion reduced the blood lust of vampires down to practically zero. Only when extremely thirsty would you actually feel the burn. In my opinion it was money well spent. It had to be taken monthly though so I would eventually have to get the ingredients and learn how to brew it myself. Three hundred and fifty galleons for seven doses was quite pricey but beggars can't be choosers. I filled out the form and conjured a money sack in which I placed the correct amount of gold and the order form. "Fawkes!" I called out. A flash of fire later and Fawkes landed on the dresser, trilling away his phoenix song. Instantly the whole family came into my room to see what the commotion was about.

"Everyone this is Fawkes. Fawkes this is Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett." Fawkes let out another trill in greeting. The family just stood there not knowing what to do. I laughed and said, "It's okay. You can pet him. He especially likes being scratched between the shoulder blades." He let out a chirp of agreement. Alice began petting him much to Fawkes' pleasure.

"Oh he's so lovely. What kind of bird is he?" she asked while petting him.

"He's a phoenix," I replied and laughed at their stunned expression. "Fawkes can you do me a favor and take this to the apothecary and bring back the order?" He nodded his head and took the money bag into his beak. He flew up towards the ceiling and flame flashed away.

"Umm Harry?" Alice asked slowly.

"Yes Alice?"

"Is there any more secrets you've been keeping to yourself?" I laughed at the look she had on her face; a look of amusement and wonder.

"There may be a few. I'm sure you'll find out in time though," I said chuckling.

"What did you order?" asked a curious Carlisle.

"I ordered a potion to suppress the blood lust. It has to be taken monthly though so I'll have to learn how to brew it myself," I said matter of factly. "I ordered seven doses. One for each of us in case you wanted to try it." Alice squealed and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you Harry. That was very sweet of you," she said as she looked up at me fondly. "Your eyes are back to their normal color. Did you use magic on them?" she asked looking a bit confused.

"Umm sort of. I'm what's called a Metamorphmagus. That means I can change my appearance at will," I said a bit sheepish. I showed them by morphing into an exact replica of Emmett. They all thought that was quite funny except Emmett who asked if his butt was really that big. Twenty minutes later Fawkes brought the potions with a pamphlet on how to use them properly. The pamphlet said to take the potions on a full stomach so I asked Alice to go hunting with me. Rosalie and Edward were a bit skeptical of the potions so I told them that I'd take it first to make sure it worked properly. Alice quickly agreed and half an hour later we were back home with full stomachs.

"Well here it goes," I muttered and downed the potion. Like most potions, it tasted horrible.

"Are you okay?" asked Carlisle who saw the grimace on my face.

"Yeah I'm fine. It tastes dreadful though," I said, trying not to think of the horrid after taste. "The instructions said to give it a few minutes then I should start feeling the effects." So we waited and after three minutes the low level burning in my throat quelled until there was no burn at all. "It worked perfectly! I can't feel the burn at all!" I said happily. Alice hopped up and down with excitement and downed her potion without speaking a word. After a few minutes she said, "Oh my god! He's right! I can't feel the burn at all! This is so weird. I've never _not _felt the burn, even when I'm full. This is so wonderful!" And with that she jumped into my arms and gave me a hug so tight that I was surprised a few bones didn't break.

"Well I'm gonna try it next. C'mon babe let's go hunt," Emmett said, taking Rosalie's hand and running into the woods with Carlisle, Esme, and Edward following right after. A little later after all the potions were downed, a very happy Cullen family thanked me profusely. Rosalie even kissed my cheek. Had I still been human I would have blushed furiously.

Over the next few days I began to become more comfortable in the house and around the Cullen family in general. Alice and I already had a deep connection as she was the one to sire me. Carlisle had tested me now that I had taken the suppression potion. One day after he came home from his shift at the hospital, he brought a small vile of human blood with him. While the blood did smell appetizing, it didn't send me into a feeding frenzy. He was quite happy about it as was I. Alice was happy as well since she decided I was safe enough to drag to the mall. Apparently I was only allowed to wear the same clothes once and after the one wear, they were sent to Goodwill.

Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and I were in Edward's Volvo on our way to a mall in Seattle when Alice asked me if I knew how to drive.

"No I don't. I've never had to learn. Magical people have their own way of traveling. I can apperate which is basically teleportation. I can make portkeys which is enchanting an object to magical take you to whatever location you set it for. Magical people also connect their fireplaces to something called the Floo Network. You just throw some floo powder into the flames, once they turn green you just walk in and say the name of the floo address and you're sucked in and spit out somewhere else. I can also use Fawkes to fire flash me anywhere if need be," I explained. Everyone had heard too many of my crazy stories and explanations to be too shocked anymore.

"Well that's all well and good but you need to learn to drive. Don't worry though, we'll teach you. You will need a car eventually," she said, weaving through traffic at 120mph.

"Okay but I want to pay for a car myself. I think I'll soon go back to England for a few days. I really need to get things in order. If you want, the whole family can come with me. I can create international portkeys after all. We'll get there in seconds instead of hours," I said. They liked that idea a lot and said they'd talk to Carlisle about it. An hour later we arrived at the Southcenter Mall and all piled out. To say that shopping with Alice and Rose was an experience would be an understatement. They dragged me to store after store, forced me to try on clothes, then yelled at me if I wasn't changing fast enough. They also kept demanding that I shrink their purchases. Luckily I was able to get away for a while and explore the shops with Emmett. Emmett bought a few new games for his Xbox 360, some CD's and DVD's and a few other things that caught his interest. Me not having any muggle money didn't buy anything. I still felt very weird about using someone else's money. Alice did buy me a brand new iPhone which I thought was really cool. I didn't argue too much about accepting it because having a mobile phone was really more of a necessity. After a long day of shopping and we were all ready to go home, we trudged our way back to the car. The ride home was uneventful if you didn't count Alice's minor bout of road rage. After talking to Carlisle, it was decided that they would all come to England with me and we would leave Friday after his shift at the hospital. They were all excited to try out portkey travel. The rest of the week was spent teaching me how to drive both automatic and standard. Thankfully I learned quick so I didn't have to listen any more of Emmett's dirty innuendos about "working the stick". Friday was soon upon us. Bags were packed and shrunk (90 percent of the luggage belonged to the three females) and the portkey was made. As soon as Carlisle came home he joined us in the living room.

"Alright everyone stand in a circle," I said and they complied. "It's going to feel a bit strange. It feels like someone is pulling you very fast by your navel. We'll arrive at Potter Manor just outside the ward line. I'll key you in then we can get situated." They all agreed and I told them to each put a finger on the stick I was holding. "Everyone ready?" I asked, smiling at their excited faces. "Alright in 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... Activate!" The familiar sensation of being hooked behind the navel began as the family twisted and bumped into one another as they traveled through swirling colors. After around ten seconds their feet hit solid ground.

"Woah! That was weird," Emmett said, shaking out his head. I laughed as everyone agreed with him.

"It does take some getting used to," I concurred. I immediately got to work keying each of them into the wards. Once done I flicked my wand and the gate opened up. They walked the massive grounds, and trudged up a low sloping hill. As they made their way over the hill, and Potter Manor finally revealed itself. Esme instantly fell in love with the massive one hundred and twenty room manor house. I told them the history behind it and they thought it was captivating. We made our way inside and I called out "Tibby!" The house elf popped in right next to me and hugged my leg tight.

"Master Harry Potter sir! Tibby was being worried!" the little elf squeaked out. I laughed and hugged her back.

"It's okay Tibby. I was hurt and I had to go through a few changes but I'm okay now. Has everything been okay here at the house?" I asked.

"Oh yes Master Harry! Tibby be taking good care of the house," the elf beamed proudly.

"Good job Tibby. These are the Cullens," I said. "That's Carlisle and Esme. That's Emmett and Rosalie and that's Edward and Alice. Everyone, this is Tibby. She's the head house elf and takes care of my home and manages the other house elves." The Cullens all greeted her warmly.

"Welcome Cullies! Is there anything Tibby can be getting you?" Alice giggled at being called a Cullie. They politely declined and I asked Tibby to show them to their rooms. It felt good being back home. I quickly grabbed my Firebolt Z series, which was the latest and greatest in the racing broom circuit and apparated outside to the quidditch pitch. It was fantastic to be flying again. I hadn't realized how much I had missed it over the last couple of weeks. After flying for a while I headed back inside and tried to decide what to take back to Forks with me. I decided on my broom, my pensieve which was gifted to me by Aberforth after it was left to him by his brother Albus Dumbledore, my professional rune etching kit, all my potion making supplies and ingredients, and many books from the library. I also added a few other items as they reminded me of home.

The following morning we all left the manor ward lines and I called for the Knight Bus. I didn't want to chance using the Floo since I didn't know if it would work correctly for them. It was a much smoother ride now that I had an increase in strength and balance. We arrived at the Leaky Cauldron and I took them out back and tapped the special bricks on the wall. The bricks shifted apart to reveal Diagon Alley to the Cullens for the first time. As we walked down the alley the Cullens acted like kids in a candy store. Emmett wanted every cool thing he saw. Carlisle and Edward wanted to go to the bookstore and apothecary, especially since I told them that they would be able to brew potions since the magic is in the ingredients. Alice and Rose wanted to visit Madam Malkin's, Twillfit and Tatting's, and Gladrag's, and Esme wanted to look at furniture. First we had to visit Gringott's to get their money exchanged. It was widely known that the Goblin Nation didn't care much for humans so finding out that I was no longer one made them quite ecstatic. Even so, I gave a small pile of gold to make sure that information stayed between us. I got my most recent bank statement. Being the sole heir of both the houses of Potter and Black made me very wealthy. I had over two hundred million Galleons in spendable gold which converted to over two billion US dollars. I was glad to hear that the goblins owned a chain of muggle banks and was able to receive a new black Visa bank card. I pulled out around twenty thousand Galleons to keep on hand and left the bank with the Cullens. Walking through the alley was quite entertaining. Esme, Alice, and Rose received a lot of attention from the male shoppers and a lot of glares from the male shoppers' wives and girlfriends. It wasn't much better for us guys either. There was a lot of giggling and whispering from many young ladies. Everyone split up to do there own things so my first stop was the magical travel agency. I picked up a large book that listed all the known magical alleys and towns in the world. It gave the history and an overview of every location along with instructions on how to enter the hidden ones.

Next I went to the trunk shop and the owner greeted me. "Good morning! Welcome to Dunbar's Magical Trunks. What can I help you with today sir?"

"Good morning. I'd like to look at your magical tents," I said as I browsed around.

"Of course! Just like our trunks we have basic styles all the way up to the deluxe models," the man said excitedly. He looked as though he really wanted to make a sale. Who am I to disappoint?

"Great I'd like to see the best model you have. I'd like it to be completely furnished if possible," I stated.

The older gentleman looked very pleased and said, "Yes sir! Right away!" and ran into the back room. He returned a few seconds later with a cylindrical bag with a zipper running down the middle. He placed the bag on the floor and flicked his wand. The tent immediately erected itself within seconds. It was a good looking tent made from dark blue fabric trimmed in black. He opened the tent and allowed me inside. It was quite spacious and contained finely crafted furniture.

"This model comes fully furnished and contains four bedrooms, two bathrooms, a sitting room with attached kitchen, and a fireplace in each bedroom and sitting room. The cost is seven hundred Galleons," he said a bit nervously.

I thought about it for a second and said, "I'll take it." The man's excited disposition made it hard for me not to laugh. He wrapped it up after I paid and I left the shop. My next stop was the junk shop were I bought a few old books, then went to Madam Malkin's where I met up with the Terrible Twosome. That was what Emmett called Alice and Rose when they began a shopping spree.

"Hey ladies," I called out. "Finding everything okay?"

"Hey Harry," said Alice and Rose together. "I don't really care for the robes but some of the dresses are beautiful! What kind of material is this?" asked Rose, holding up a dress.

"That's acromantula silk. You should buy it. I'm sure you'll look gorgeous in it," I said, smiling shyly. She gave me a beautiful smile and said, "Maybe I will." Madam Malkin came out from the back of the store and asked if I needed help with anything.

"Yes I'd like three of your dragon hide jackets. One calf length Chinese Fireball skin, one calf length Hungarian Horntail skin, and one Hungarian Horntail of normal length," I said.

"Are you sure dear? That's going to be expensive," she asked in an unsure voice.

I laughed and said, "Yes ma'am I'm sure. And I also want one each for these two ladies. I'd also like two pair of Horntail hide trousers. Do you have a catalog with pictures of the styles and hide colors to show them?" I asked. The girls quickly picked out their jackets and repaid me with a kiss on the cheek each. I had to hide my face in embarrassment which caused the girls to laugh. I dropped a cool sixty five hundred Galleons and waited while she took my measurements. After she was finished, she told me the order would be ready for pick up in three hours so I bid goodbye to the girls and headed out for more shopping. I stopped by Flourish and Blott's and saw Carlisle and Esme looking through the large selection. I asked the girl at the register if she could get me one of every book on vampires that the shop sold. She sent a helper to collect the books which turned out to only be a couple dozen. I thanked her and paid for the books and left the shop. I stopped by the apothecary and bought a book on brewing potions specifically for magical creatures and bought some of every ingredient sold in the shop. The salesman put them in stasis jars and wrapped up my purchases. Next I found myself in Magical Menagerie where I bought treats that I knew Fawkes liked. At Sugarplum's Sweet Shop I purchased enough Blood Pops to last me and the Cullens at least a year.

I decided just to wonder around a bit and see if anything caught my fancy. Soon I found myself in Knockturn Alley. I spotted a shop called Deading's Dark Creature Supply and went in to check it out.

"Good mornin'," said the surly looking shop keep. "What can I get yeh today?"

"Do you have anything for vampires?" I asked.

"Course we do! We got bottles o' blood, both human and animal. We got Dragon Fire. That's a type o' whiskey made fer vampires. Dead strong it is," he said, looking me over with his beady, untrustful eyes.

"Let me have a case of animal blood and I'll take every bottle of Dragon Fire you have," I stated. It turned out to be three cases so I paid and put my purchases in my bottomless shopping bag. I walked for a bit longer and not seeing anything I needed or wanted, I headed back towards Diagon Alley. I wondered around until it was time to pick up the jackets from Madam Malkin. A while later it was time to meet up with the rest of the Cullens and we went back to Potter Manor. The next day I took the Cullens to Hogsmeade and showed them Hogwarts. We stayed there for a couple hours then left for some shopping in muggle London. The following day was spent in London again and later that night we took a portkey back to Forks.

I unpacked my purchases and hung up my jackets and trousers in my obscenely large closet. I had talked to Carlisle about getting some fake identification for me. He said he would take care of it so I chose the name Harrison Black since I could still use my first name and Black in honor of my departed godfather. He agreed and also said that I should join Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Edward at Forks High School during the upcoming school year. I agreed but was a bit worried because I hadn't been to muggle school since I was ten years old. I told Esme my fears and she quickly said the children would help me catch up to where I need to be. Luckily I still had over a month and a half before the school year started. Ever since the change, my memory was phenomenal. I could read something once and remember the entire book word for word. I definitely needed it if I was going to catch up on six years worth of education in six weeks.

A couple weeks later Carlisle game me my new identification papers. It included a birth certificate, death certificate, driver's license, social security card, and passport. I was very glad to finally get my papers because that meant that I could finally car shop! I was searching different Seattle car dealerships' websites and didn't find anything that stood out. Then I came across a website called CatsExotics and fell in love with one particular car. A quick phone call later and my new car was to be delivered in a week.

Alice and Edward were the ones that tutored me most of the time. Rose and Emmett decided to take a three week vacation before the school year began so they went to some tropical island that I had never heard of. My schooling went well. I was nearly caught up with the rest of the incoming Junior class. Alice and Edward would join me as juniors and Rose and Emmett would be seniors. I was sitting in my room with Edward going over some advanced calculus when I heard a truck in the distance turning off the road into our long driveway. A huge smile crossed my face because I knew what was being delivered. I went outside as the truck backed in. "Did you order something?" Alice asked.

"Yep! My new car," I told her smiling wide. One of the delivery men walked over to us while a second opened up the back sliding door of the truck and lowered the ramps.

"Is one of you Harrison Black?" he asked. I said that I was and he told me to sign the delivery confirmation papers. I did so and he put the clipboard back in the truck. He walked around back and helped guide the man backing my new car down the ramp.

"Oh Harry it's so pretty!" Alice chirped while holding on to my arm.

"A Bugatti Veyron?!" asked an excited Edward. "And is that a special edition?"

I laughed and said,"Yeah it's a Veyron Sang Noir." The car was incredibly beautiful. All black exterior, chrome and black rims with trims of dark blue. The interior was beautiful as well. Hand stitched tangerine colored leather covered the entire interior except for the black-piano colored center console. In my opinion, it was worth every cent of the one and a half million dollars that it cost. I gave the delivery guys a large tip and opened the door to my first car. I sat in the driver seat and Alice joined me in the passenger seat. "Wanna go for a ride?" I asked smiling. Soon we were driving down the highway at 200 mph. It was an astoundingly smooth ride. We reached Port Angeles and I stopped the car. "Do you want to drive back?" I asked Alice. She squealed and switched places with me. She drove even faster than I did which didn't surprise me. She had many years of driving experience more than I did. As we pulled up to the house we could see Edward waiting and we burst out laughing. "Looks like he wants his turn," I said to the laughing pixie next to me. We got out and I tossed the keys to Edward. Seconds later he was gone in a trail of dust.

I read through the book I bought on potions for magical creatures and I came across and interesting potion. It was specifically for vampires and when brewed correctly, it allowed us to retain heat in our skin. We wouldn't feel the warmth ourselves but would help us blend in with humans more. I pulled out my cauldron and supplies and got to work. The brewing process took over twelve hours, and when done, I had a batch large enough for all seven of us. I drank the potion first and once I deemed it safe, I gave the others their doses and put two aside for the missing members of the family.

After a few more weeks of studying, Rosalie and Emmett came back from their vacation. There was only a week left until the school year started. I decided to relax a bit since due to my long hours of studying, I was not only caught up, but I now exceeded what was taught up to junior level high school. The day before school was to begin, Alice dragged me off to the mall because apparently I needed more jeans and t-shirts. Later that night I got nervous but eventually calmed myself down. I new that as long as I had Alice with me at school, I would be alright.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - sorry for the delay. holidays and all. i'm also having a new house built so that takes up a lot of my time. thanks for the reviews and favs. one reviewer said i rushed the first chapter a bit. i agree and am going to add a bit more to it soon. let me know if i made any glaring mistakes or misspelled anything. the more you review, the more i want to right! thanks for reading

**Ch.2 Global Warming, Harry's Wee Wee, and Other Natural Disasters**

**HARRY POV**

The Cullen children and I were all getting ready for our first day of school. Carlisle had made sure to go over my cover story with me. My mother was a close family friend of the Cullens from England, and after her death, they took me in. Alice and Rose were taking their sweet time getting ready. Nothing new about that. Edward, Emmett and I were all ready and waiting. Alice had taken it upon herself to "help" me get ready. She told me what clothes to wear, what shoes to wear, and forced me to pull my long hair up in a low and loose ponytail. I thought she did do a good job though. I wore a pair of dark wash, tight jeans, a tight, plain black v-neck t-shirt, and a pair of black sneakers. I also had my dark blue leather Haan Cole messenger bag that I enchanted to hold more than it should. Once Alice and Rose found out that I could expand space, they quickly "volunteered" my services to themselves. My new after school job was to enchant their handbag collections and both their closets. I didn't understand how they could possibly need more closet space. The closets in this house were huge! I decided to avoid trying to contemplate the female mind.

"Girls! If you take any longer then we're gonna be late!" Emmett shouted. The girls came down the stairs a few seconds later throwing hateful glares Emmett's way. I had to say that they looked absolutely gorgeous.

"You look beautiful girls," I told them in a shy voice.

"Thank you Harry!" they said together. "At least someone appreciates us!" Rose snarled, giving Emmett another glare causing him to roll his eyes.

I laughed at their antics. "Alright Rose, you're going to ride with Emmett and Edward and Alice is going to ride with me," I said, grabbing Alice's hand and leading her outside to my car. The school's parking lot was over half way full when we arrived but we were still able to find two spaces next to each other. My car turned a lot of heads and drew many stares. I noticed that many of the students vehicles were much older and of the cheaper variety. I had butterflies in my stomach the whole drive up there. I hated being the new boy. We all got out of the cars at the same time and the level of stares increased. My acute hearing picked up people saying things like, "he's so gorgeous!", "have you seen him before?" and "I'm going to give him my number". Alice giggled at the look on my face.

"You'll get used to hearing things like that," she said, taking my arm. We made our way inside the school and into the administrative office. There the middle aged woman behind the counter actually flirted with me before she gave me my schedule. Emmett couldn't seem to get rid of that stupid grin. We studied our schedules and discovered that Alice and I shared Math, English, and Art classes. Edward and I shared History and Biology and Rose and I shared Physical Education which they called P.E or gym.

I walked into my first period class which was Government. It was the only class that I didn't share with one of the Cullens. There were already a few people sitting at their chosen desks so I chose one towards the back of the classroom. A few minutes later the tardy bell rang and students came rushing in. Two girls looked my way and walked over to me.

"Hi! Mind if we sit here?" asked a pretty girl with dark brown hair. She pointed to the desk to my left.

"Sure," I replied, smiling at her. I internally chuckled at her blush. "I'm Harry by the way," I told her nicely.

"I'm Jessica," she said, smiling back. "And this is Angela," she gestured to the girl next to her. She was pretty cute with light brown hair and a kind smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," I said, giving them a warm smile. We chatted for a couple minutes until the bell rang. The teacher walked in and put his briefcase on his desk. He was an older man with gray hair and was kind of smelly. He smelled like he was wearing some kind of medical ointment. He gave an overview of what we would be covering this semester and handed out our text books. He then asked me to stand up in front of the class and introduce myself. It was pretty embarrassing.

"Hi. I'm Harrison Black. I moved here from England during the summer after my mother passed. I'm sixteen years old and when I grow up I want to be a rodeo clown," I joked. Luckily the class thought it was funny and laughed. I sat down and hoped to Merlin that I wouldn't have to do that in all my other classes that day. My next class was Trigonometry with Alice. The teacher was quite mean and strict. We spent the hour in class trying to make each other laugh. I succeeded when the teacher bent down to pick up a fallen piece of paper and I wandlessly caused his trousers to split. English class was next and the teacher was one of my favorites. She was nice and easy going and didn't make the students feel dumb if they didn't know an answer. She assigned us a book to read so we could write a term paper on it later in the semester. I had never read Pride and Prejudice before but it seemed to be a decent book. After class, Alice and I met up with the rest of the Cullen clan and trooped on down to the cafeteria building. Eating food was one of the things I sorely missed about being human. At least it was until I caught a whiff of the stink that was also known as school provided lunches. I sat there slowly vanishing all of our lunches bit by bit and tried not to listen to the female student body. I knew it should probably have been an ego boost listening to the girls saying how beautiful I was or how they wish they had my hair but it was really quite embarrassing. I did find it funny listening to the guys talking shit about me because I had stolen their love interests' attention away from them.

On my way to Biology II, I was cornered by a girl named Lauren Mallory. She was pretty with light blonde hair and green eyes but her voice was very annoying. I smiled and tried to be polite. She was an okay girl but I definitely didn't want to spend any more time with her than I had to. I arrived in class and was immediately haled by Angela. She was sitting alone at a small table. "Hi Harry! You can sit here if you want," she said, patting the chair beside her. I gave her a bright smile and told her I'd love to. Edward walked in a minute later, rolled his eyes at me, and sat at an empty table. No one sat down beside him. I found it quite amusing that most of the student population were somewhat put off by the Cullen children. Mr. Banner our teacher told us what to expect during the year and went over the first chapter in our text books. Art was a fun class. I sat next to Alice and told her that I'd be more than willing to pose nude for her earning me a very hard pinch on the leg. Alice was working on a drawing of Diagon Alley of all places.

"That's really good Alice! You're very talented," I said, working on my own crappy masterpiece.

"Thanks Harry," she replied with a beautiful smile. "I really enjoyed it there. There were so many cool things and I didn't even get to explore most of the alley."

"You know that we can go back anytime right? It's only a few second journey for us to England," I said, as I worked on my drawing of a dragon. It looked more like a snake with featherless chicken wings.

"Really? You'd take us back again?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course I will!" I said, looking at her like she was crazy. "How about we go back during our Christmas break?"

"I'd really like that! I wonder if they sell large bundles of acromantula silk? I really like making my own clothes and the silk is really beautiful and comfortable," she said.

"I don't know where they sell acromantula silk in bulk. I'm sure that we can find it for sale though. I can always ask the goblins. They know how to get a hold of anything," I said, adding a splash of color to my craptastic drawing.

"That would be wonderful Harry!" Her drawing was incredible. It was so detailed and accurate. Maybe one day I'll ask her to draw me something to hang in my room.

"I bought a book about magical alleys and towns located around the world. It said that there are four major magical alleys here in America and many smaller ones. There's one in Boston, Chicago, Houston, and Los Angeles. I was thinking about visiting the Los Angeles alley sometime soon. Would you want to go with me?" I asked.

"I'd love to but you know we can be seen in the sun," she said sadly.

"I know but I can put glamour charms on us. No one will even see our sparkly skin," I told her.

"Really!" she asked excitedly. "Rose and I have been dying to do some shopping in LA! We've been a few times but we can only shop at night and most stores are closed by then!" I moaned hearing that I would be forced into another shopping expedition with the Terror Twins as I now called them. I really needed to learn to keep my big, fat gob shut. I spent the rest of the class listening to the tiny pixie go on about the many different stores that she planned to raid. I usually teased her about her shopping habits but it really did make me feel good to see her so happy. History was a bore so Edward and I whispered in hushed tones about what kind of car he would get next. It made me laugh knowing how jealous he was of my car. The end of the day was near and my last class was gym with Rosalie. The PE instructor handed out my uniform. What hell hath befallen upon me to force me to wear such an ungodly abomination? The shirt was too baggy, the shorts were too tight and too short, and they both smelled! I put them on reluctantly and went into the gymnasium. Rose was already out there sitting alone in the bleachers. I walked up and sat next to her.

"How is it possible that you look like a goddess even while wearing these unholy rags?" I asked.

She giggled and said, "Just lucky I guess." She had her long, golden hair pulled back into a ponytail. It was quite fetching.

"You should wear your hair like that more often. It looks really pretty," I stated.

She started playing with her hair and asked, "You really think so?"

"Mmhmm, " I replied, nodding. "It shows off your ears. You have really cute ears," I said, checking out the rest of the girls in the gym. They didn't look as good as Rose did, but they did look pretty cute in their shorts.

"That's really sweet of you to say," she said, smiling at me. She leaned over and kissed my cheek. "Thank you."

I returned her smile and told her, "You're welcome." All we did in gym class was stretch, which allowed me to check out the girls' bums. Little did I know that they were doing the same with me. We also went through a few different exercises. After class I changed back into my normal clothes and walked with Rose to meet up with the others in the parking lot.

"I need to go into Port Angeles to buy a laptop. Does anyone want to come with me?" I asked. They all wanted to go as well so we decided to drive home so the girls could change and pick up Emmett's Jeep since it was the only vehicle that would comfortably fit all of us. We made it to a mall in Port Angeles where I bought a new laptop, a new forty inch TV for my room, blueray player, xbox 360 console, and a huge stack of games that Emmett recommended. After waiting another several hours for the girls to finish shopping, we made our way back to the parking lot. As we made our way to the car, a group of five idiots in their early twenties started yelling obscenities and terrible 'come ons' aimed at the girls. The others did a good job ignoring them but I found myself enraged. As soon as I saw one of the idiots grab Alice's shoulder to try and talk to her, I snapped. I let out a deep growl, exposing my teeth. I let loose a powerful kick to his inner thigh that sent him head over heels and land head first onto the pavement. One of his friends took a swing at me but I easily caught his punch and twisted his arm, dislocating his elbow. I pushed him to the ground while he was holding his elbow and crying. Their three friends took a step towards me and I rushed forward and hit the closest one in the stomach shattering several ribs. His two cowardly companions finally grew a brain and ran away. The fight had my venom pooling. All I could think about was tearing their throats out and draining them dry. I grabbed the one holding his stomach by his neck and slammed him onto the trunk of a car. I lowered my face to his neck. I could see the blood pumping through his artery. I could feel the heat his blood produced. It drove me wild. I opened my mouth to let my razor sharp teeth tear into his flesh when suddenly I was held back by two pairs of strong arms. I fought against it but the two together were stronger than I was.

"Harry calm down!" yelled Edward, struggling to keep me from getting loose.

"Harry please," Alice asked in almost a whisper. Seeing her beautiful golden orbs stare into my eyes sapped the rage from my body and I stopped struggling.

"Come on. Let's go," said Emmett and they quickly pulled me into the Jeep and sped off.

As my anger left me, I thought about what I did and felt horrible. I nearly killed someone over a few stupid remarks. I didn't understand why I went ballistic. One second I was fine and the next I was a psychotic killing machine. Was I really dumb enough to think that being a newborn vampire would be so easy? Carlisle explained what I should be feeling but I had never felt any of it until then. It was a somber ride home and I stayed quiet the whole time. As we pulled into the drive way I told them I was going for a walk and left without hearing their response. I ran deep into the woods so I could think in peace. I wasn't sure for how long or how far I had run. I stopped when I came to a clearing with an old fallen tree laying across the middle. I sat down and went over the day's events in my head. I had never truly understood how dangerous I was until that day. Could I be too dangerous to be around humans for now? I didn't really have an answer to that question. For the most part I thought I was safe to be around. But as proven today, that could change in a heartbeat. Should I pull myself from school was another question I had to ask myself. I would feel terrible if I injured or worse, killed another student. I'd have to let Carlisle make that decision. I felt disgusted with myself and swore that I would do everything possible to keep another incident like that from happening again. I sat on that old log for hours working on my Occlumency exercises. I strengthened my mental barriers that allowed me to better control my emotions. Hopefully that would help me keep calm if anyone ever angered me again. I sat there for a while longer until I looked up at the stars and realized how long I had been gone. I knew they were probably worried about me. I followed the trail of my scent all the way back home and dreaded the tongue lashing that I would most likely receive.

I broke through the tree line and walked into the yard only to find Alice there waiting for me. She had her arms folded and her tiny foot was tapping against the ground. She was not a happy camper. "Harry! Where have you been? Esme's been worried!" she yelled, with a cute little scowl etched across her face.

"Sorry Alice. I was just sitting alone thinking," I said morosely. I felt even worse for making Esme worry.

Alice huffed and said, "Well come inside, you're all dirty and wet." She grabbed my arm and led me inside. As soon as I crossed the threshold I was engulfed in a motherly embrace. I really did love Esme's hugs. I imagined that they were what my mother's hug would have felt like.

"Are you okay dear?" she asked in a soothing voice and wiped some tree sap off my cheek with her thumb.

"Yes. Sorry for causing trouble," I said quietly, not looking her in the eye.

"It's alright Harry. No one's angry with you. You're still a newborn and sometimes you're going to lose your temper. So far you've done a remarkable job but even the best of us slip from time to time. Try not to let it get to you," said Carlisle, squeezing my shoulder. Everyone agreed with him and even told a few stories of how they had done similar things.

I nodded sadly and told everyone that I was going to take a shower. After showering I went up to my room and laid on my bed. I was only there for a few minutes when my door opened and Alice entered. She hopped on my bed and laid down beside me. She scooted closer and pulled my arm around her shoulders and placed her head on my chest. We stayed that way all night.

Over the next week I was still in a bit of a funk. It wasn't until Emmett placed a bucket of water above the doorway outside of my room that the spark was brought back to my life. As I exited my room the bucket of water tipped over and drenched me from head to toe. I growled as he fell down laughing at me. It was then that I declared a prank war. My first strike was the following day at school when I charmed his trouser cuffs to shrink a tiny amount every minute and confunded him so he wouldn't notice. By the end of the day, they were half way up his calves and he only noticed when Rose asked him why he was wearing capri pants. I struck again the next day by using the Gemino Charm to make a copy of his Jeep keys and after he drove to school, I sneaked out and put a CD into the stereo, set the track, turned the volume all the way up, and turned off the ignition. I then plastered the front of the car stereo with quick drying resin so it couldn't be turned off. Me and the half filled parking lot had a good laugh when he started his car and "It's Raining Men" came blaring out of his speakers. It was even funnier when he had to drive all the way home with that song on repeat. He got me back by putting Sunless Tanning lotion in my body wash and my skin stained slightly orange. I responded by rigging an open bag of flour over his door that would fall on his head when he decided to leave his room. The prank war was put on hold when Rose came down with a fierce expression and covered in flour and threatened us with bodily harm if it continued.

The next few weeks passed without anything out of the ordinary happening. Girls hit on me, boys glared at me, and most teachers marveled at how brilliant I was. We went to LA as I had promised Alice we would. We had a great time even though most of the trip was spent following the three women around the city and carrying their bags. Edward, Emmett, Carlisle, and I did sneak away and visit a few car dealerships where Edward purchased an Aston Martin Vanquish. I always did love James Bond so I was pretty pumped when he bought the car. He wouldn't let me install machine guns hidden in the hood though. School was a bore for the most part. I continued to study ahead and soon surpassed every student there that wasn't a Cullen. I began to go a bit stir crazy since I was unable to sleep, and therefore, had so much free time on my hands. I used some of that time to study spells and rituals that I hadn't known before. Still, one could only study so much before they start to go mental. All my life, all I had wanted was a nice, quiet, normal life without any homicidal maniacs trying to kill me. Now that I had gotten my wish, I kind of hoped for a little excitement. I was used to it after all.

I was putting off writing to Hermione until I got settled. I decided that I couldn't put it off any longer. I sat at my desk and pulled out a piece of paper and pen and began writing.

_Dear Hermione,_

_How are you doing? Have you been having a good time with your parents? I know how much you missed them. Make sure to tell them that it was my fault that you had to Obliviate them. Tell them that it was too dangerous for them to stay in Britain because for some reason, their bushy haired beauty of a daughter decided to take mercy on me and stick by my side. Tell them how proud I am of you. Don't let it go to your head though. I myself am doing fine. There has been a few changes in my life. And before you start yelling at me, know that I'm fine and doing well. I really don't know how to explain so I'll just say it. I was attending a street festival in London when I heard a woman being attacked. Since you know me so well, I'll assume that you know what I did next. Yep, I acted like a Gryffindor and ran head first into trouble without thinking it through. The good news is that I saved the girl's life. The bad news is that I got shot in the neck. Needless to say, it was pretty bad. The next thing I remembered was waking up in America with a family named the Cullens. The Cullens are a coven of vampires. Apparently one of them named Alice is a Seer and before you scoff, she's not like that mad old bat Trelawney. She sees possible outcomes based on our decisions. If we change our minds, then her visions change. Any way, she saw that I was going to get shot and die so she decided to come and help me. Yes Hermione, I was changed. I'm sure you already figured that out though. Don't worry because the Cullens don't drink human blood. They only hunt animals. I've already taken the potion to curb the blood lust and I've already given it to them as well. I know you have a million questions so I'll stop here and try to answer them when I get your response. By the way, I'm living in Forks, Washington in America with the Cullens. I'll tell you all about them in my next letter. I miss you Hermione and wish very much that you were here._

_Love,_

_Harry_

I checked over the letter and after I found it was to my satisfaction, I called Fawkes and had him deliver it to Hermione. I asked him to wait there for her reply. I only had to wait a few hours for her reply. With a flash of fire, Fawkes appeared above me and dropped her letter onto my lap. I thanked him with a treat and he left soon after. I opened the envelope and began reading.

_Harry James Potter!_

_How dare you do something so reckless! Honestly! I thought that you were done acting the hero. Don't get me wrong. I'm very proud of you for protecting an innocent person but honestly! Did you have to get shot? Since you were shot, then I can only assume that it was by a Muggle. If so then why didn't you just use magic? Oh Harry! Are you really a vampire now? Did the change hurt? Do you feel any different than you did before the change? I plan on visiting the nearest magical village and getting as many books about vampires as I can. I'm very pressed for time at the moment but rest assured that you're going to get an earful on my next letter. I'm doing wonderful and I absolutely love it here in Australia. My parents were angry for a while but I'm their only daughter so they couldn't stay mad at me for long. I've told you a million times that it is NOT your fault. I chose to stand by you because you were my first and best friend. I would do it again in a heartbeat. Like I said before, I'm very busy at the moment. My parents and I are about to leave and visit some ancient Aboriginal sites in the southern part of the country! I'm very excited! I'm sure it will be fascinating. I bought an owl and named him Marion. I'm going to write you a long letter in a few days once we get settled in our hotel. Don't reply until you get my next letter from Marion as we will be traveling by car. I want you to know that I don't care if you're a vampire. You're still just Harry to me. I miss you as well and hope to see you soon._

_All my love,_

_Hermione_

I smiled at put her letter in my desk drawer. You could always count on Hermione to give you unquestionable loyalty. That was one of the reasons why I cared for her so much. I didn't realize how much I had truly missed her until that moment. I was definitely going to talk her into coming for a visit some time in the near future.

The next day at school I was once again accosted by Lauren. She tried very hard to convince me to come over to her house to study with her and wouldn't take no for an answer. Luckily I was rescued when the brunette angel, Angela asked for my notes from the previous day's Government class. I walked her to my locker and stuck up a conversation.

"So Angela, hows classes been treating you?" I asked.

"They've been going well. My geometry teacher is a bit unkind but other than that, things are okay," she replied, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I've noticed Lauren has been coming on to you pretty strong lately," she stated, looking at me.

"Yeah, I guess it's not that hard to notice huh?" I said, smiling.

She laughed and said, "It's definitely noticeable. Especially when she makes a big production out of it."

"I try to be nice to her but she just can't take a hint," I said, twisting the dial of locker's combination lock.

"That's just the way she is. You're the shiny new toy and she wants you before any other girl gets you," she said, leaning against the neighboring locker.

I laughed at her statement. "That maybe true but unfortunately for her, she's not my type," I said, popping open my locker door.

"Well just a heads up. She won't go down without a fight so prepare for more," she said giggling.

"Ugg! Maybe I should just transfer now and cut my loses." I pulled the notes out of a folder and handed them to Angela.

"Nah. She'll get the message eventually. Thanks for the notes Harry. I'll get them back to you tomorrow."

"No problem. Keep them as long as you need to," I said closing the locker door and giving the dial a spin.

Angela got shy all of the sudden. She blushed a bit red and fidgeted her hands a bit. "Um Harry? Jessica and I are going into Port Angeles after school. We're going to see a movie. Would you like to come? Not a date! Just as friends I mean?" she asked shyly.

I chuckled at her nervousness. "Sure Angela. I can't let two lovely young ladies go unescorted into the big city all alone now can I?"

She giggled and said, "No I suppose not. We're meeting at my house at five and leaving from there." She pulled out a piece of paper and wrote something down. "Here's my address. I'll see you then," she smiled.

"Looking forward to it," I said returning her smile. After school we all went home and I went out hunting. I knew I had good control over my thirst, but I figured better safe than sorry. Once finished I went back up to my room and looked through the closet. I picked out some dark jeans and a thin, tight dark gray sweater, tossed them on my bed and went into the bathroom. I jumped into the shower and thanked God that I didn't have to shave anymore. I didn't really have to before since I was a Metamorphmagus but I always did anyway. If I didn't then in the morning when I woke up, I'd be in my base form and have a huge mustache and beard. I was afraid someone would start calling me Dumbledore Jr. I finished showering and toweled myself off. I then waved my hand over my head and magically dried my hair. I threw the towel in the hamper and walked into my room. I was rummaging in one of the dresser drawers looking for a pair of boxers when the door to my room opened.

"Hey Harry do you … OH MY GOD!"

I spun around quickly and saw Alice facing me with her hands over her eyes. "Alice Jeez!" I said, pulling my boxers on to save what dignity I had left. "If you wanted to see my bits that bad then you could have just asked," I said embarrassingly, pulling on my jeans.

"I swear I didn't mean to! I only saw a little penis!" she said, still covering her eyes.

"Hey! I may not be 'Long Dong Silver' but I'm definitely not 'Tiny Tim' either!" I said, defending my manhood. I heard Emmett and Edward burst out laughing somewhere on the first floor.

"I meant I only saw it for a short while!" she said. It was apparent that she was getting very embarrassed.

"Will you please stop using words like 'little' and 'short' when your talking about my penis?! And you can look now. I'm decent," I said hotly.

She tentatively uncovered her eyes and saw that I was indeed covered. "Sorry," said Alice, unable to look me in the eye. I rolled my eyes.

"It's okay. Now what was it that you wanted to ask?" I said, pulling on my socks and sweater.

"Umm I wanted to see if you wanted to go shopping with me," she said, still not looking at me.

"Sorry but I'm going to the cinema in Port Angeles with Angela and Jessica," I said, putting on my shoes.

"Oh," she replied, sounding disappointed. "Okay. Sorry again," she said as she left the room. I finished getting ready and went downstairs. Of course Emmett had to put in his two knuts worth.

"So, I hear you've got a date with two fine, young tenderonies?" he asked smirking.

I rolled my eyes and said, "It's not a date. The three of us are just going as friends."

"Suuuure you are. (cough)threesome(cough)" he said, giving me an over exaggerated wink. Rose went upside his head.

" Get your mind out of the gutter," Rose told Emmett, who was rubbing the back of his sore head. "Are you sure that's wise Harry? We usually stay away from humans as much as possible," she asked.

"It'll be fine Rose. I've spent years having to hide the fact that I'm a wizard. This is no different. And if for some reason they find out too much, then there's always Obliviation," I told her, grabbing my car keys.

"He'll be fine Rose," said Esme who was creating a new floral arrangement for the kitchen table.

"Alright. Just be careful," she said, flipping through her magazine.

"Yes mum," I said, rolling my eyes at her.

"Don't sass me," she replied, not even looking up from her magazine.

I gave a mock salute and walked out to my car. I pulled out the piece of paper that had Angela's home address on it and typed it into the GPS navigator. I hadn't been in this town very long and even though it was fairly small, I didn't know it all that well. I followed the directions that Darth Vader's voice stated (Emmett got bored and changed the navigators voice) and quickly found her house. It was a nice, well kept white house. It was small but looked cozy. It was five minutes before five when I arrived so I got out and knocked on her door. Angela answered the door looking very cute in tight blue jeans and a white blouse. Her tight jeans accentuated her long legs and I only then realized how tall she was. She was nearly as tall as I was.

"Harry! I'm glad you came," she said smiling. "Please come in," she said invitingly. I entered her home and immediately heard the rough housing of what I could only assume was her brothers. "Sorry about the ruckus. My twin brothers are in the other room probably wrestling," she laughed.. She introduced me to her parents. They were nice people in my opinion. Her father was a Minister at a local church and her mother worked part time at the florist. Soon after, Jessica arrived and we made our greetings.

"Hi Harry!" Jessica said happily. She gave me a wide, pretty smile which I returned.

"Hey Jessica. You look lovely this evening," I said, taking in her appearance. Like Angela, she was wearing tight jeans that showed off her curves. She also wore a red shirt that showed off other parts of her body.

"Thank you," she said, blushing.

"So ladies, who's car are we going to take? Mine only fits two people," I asked. I really needed to think about getting a second, more practical vehicle.

"We can take my car," offered Jessica. "C'mon let's go or we'll be late," she said, grabbing Angela's hand and leading her out the door. Jessica's car was pretty much like every other car in Forks. It was older and had a few dents and scratches but was holding up fairly well. I climbed into the back seat and we left for Port Angeles. We talked all the way up there. I learned that they both wanted to go to a University after graduation but neither knew what career they wanted later in life. I also learned that while Angela was born and raised in Forks, Jessica was actually born in Austin, Texas but moved here when she was a small child. We finally arrived at the cinema and found a spot towards the back of the parking lot.

"What movie are we going to see?" I asked the two girls.

"Hmm. How about that global warming movie?" said Jessica.

"The one where global warming attacks California and the hero has to sail to Hawaii to get help while global warming chases him? Yeah that sounds pretty good," said Angela. I payed for our tickets and also bought the girls their popcorn, candy, and drinks. The movie was pretty lame but the girls seemed to like it. It could have been something to do with the half naked man that starred as the movie's hero. I really didn't understand how global warming could chase you like it was alive. During the movie, I sat next to Jessica and her hand kept inching closer to mine. I found it amusing how subtle she was trying to be when in reality, she was being quite obvious. She finally succeeded when she became frightened during a scene where global warming suddenly burst from the ocean and destroyed the hero's boat. I took pity on her and let her keep her hand on mine. I tried very hard not to laugh at the poor girl. I had to admit that it did feel nice holding her hand even though I had no interest in her romantically. After the movie we drove back to Angela's house where I received two hugs and said our goodnights. I drove back to the Cullen house and found everyone sitting in the living room doing different things.

"So Harry how was the date?" asked Emmett who was watching ESPN.

"It was fine and it wasn't a date," I replied, sitting down next to Alice who was painting her fingernails.

"What movie did you see?" she asked a bit coolly.

"The global warming one. It wasn't very good," I said, a little confused at her less than perky attitude.

"Did you get a little kissie goodnight?" asked a snickering Emmett. He was having way too much fun at my expense.

"No but Jessica did try to hold my hand. She kept on trying so eventually I let her," I said.

"You did?" asked a surprised Rosalie.

"Yeah. I took pity on her. Imagine seeing this all day (running his hands down his body) and never being able to touch it. It's enough to drive any woman mad," I joked. Carlisle chuckled and Rose snorted.

"Please. I have no trouble keeping my hands away from you," she said, going back to her clothing catalog.

"Perhaps, but I do catch you staring at my butt a little too often," I replied, trying to keep from laughing. Emmett looked at Rose and burst out laughing.

"I DO NOT!" she exclaimed.

"Don't worry Rose. Next time we're walking down the school hallway, I'll add a little sway in my hips just for you," I said, winking at her. She gave me the look she usually saves for Emmett when he does something stupid. She threw her catalog at my head which I easily caught.

"Rose! Don't throw things in the house," Esme admonished her. I laughed and tossed her catalog back to her.

"Well, I'm going to my room. I think I'll do some squats. Gotta keep my butt tight and right for Rose's viewing pleasure after all," I said laughing. I ran up to my room before Rose could throw anything else.

The next day Alice was back to her usual chipper self which made me happy. We spent our time during classes talking and joking around. After school I drove around Forks seeing what the small town had to offer. There wasn't much. Just a few shops here and there. I did stop at a shop called Newton's Olympic Outfitters that sold camping and hunting gear. I bought a new jacket and some hiking boots. I knew Alice would have something to say about it since they weren't name brand or expensive. I talked to the owners and found out that they were the parents of Mike Newton, a teenager that went to school with me. While there, I also met the Chief of Police, Charlie Swan. He was buying some fishing equipment and introduced himself while paying for his items. He was a nice guy and had only good things to say about "Doc Cullen" as he called him. Once he found out I went to Forks High School, he told me that his daughter was coming to stay with him the following week and that she would be in my grade. I told him that I'd love to meet her and would be more than happy to show her around school. He thanked me and we said our goodbyes. 'Hmm a new girl,' I thought. Sucks to be her. Little did I know how right that statement was.


End file.
